


437. forbidden fruits

by piggy09



Series: The Sestre Daily Drabble Project [11]
Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Children, Gen, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-22 21:57:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7455355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piggy09/pseuds/piggy09
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s Sarah’s job to look after Helena. It’s Sarah’s job to make sure all Helena has to worry about is where they’ve hidden the candy, and how she can find it. That’s what Sarah is <i>for</i>: protecting her sister.</p>
            </blockquote>





	437. forbidden fruits

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really good at getting these up on time, y'all. I'm an expert.

Missus S is downstairs, drinking tea, and Sarah and her sister crouch on the top of the stairs and watch her through the banisters. Helena’s hair keeps getting in Sarah’s face, and Sarah blows it out of her way with frustrated puffs of air. This would’ve gone better if their hair was still in pigtails, but braids are for _babies_ and they’re _nine_ now. So Helena’s hair tickles Sarah’s nose, itchy and awful.

“She has a rifle,” Helena whispers loudly, and Sarah hisses _shh!_ and kicks at her leg but Helena keeps talking. Helena doesn’t understand volume control. Or being sneaky. “She’s gonna _shoot_ us.”

“She’s not gonna shoot us,” Sarah mutters.

Helena’s hand wiggles into Sarah’s field of vision, index and thumb finger proudly out. A little pistol. She points it at Sarah, hisses: “ _bang!_ ”

“Maybe she’ll shoot you,” Sarah hisses. “Then she’ll still have _one_.”

Helena goes silent at this. “I changed my mind,” she says in a quiet little voice. “ _You_ go get the candy. I’m not hungry anymore.”

“You’re such a liar,” Sarah groans, but she reaches out and squeezes her sister’s hand. Helena presses her shoulder against Sarah’s. She watches past Missus S, to the place where the rifle is. Like she’s waiting, waiting, waiting for the trigger-pull.

Sarah inches down a step. Holds her breath: no creak. Down another step. Missus S has her back to them, so she can’t see them sneaking down to get the candy from the cabinet. As long as they don’t make any _sounds_ —

There’s a loud sharp creak from up the stairs. Sarah turns and glares at Helena, who watches her wide-eyed. _Sorry!_ she mouths. But Missus S hasn’t turned around. She just clears her throat, loudly, and pours herself more tea. She seems pretty settled.

“Come on,” Sarah whispers, and she starts carefully tiptoeing down the rest of the stairs. If she puts her foot near the base of the step it doesn’t creak as bad; she keeps doing that, light, tiptoe. Helena’s learned: she walks just as soft. All the way down to the bottom.

When they make it, Sarah stops. She looks at the door. Her hand is tight around Helena’s hand and she doesn’t know when she started squeezing her sister’s fingers so hard but here she is, and here they are, and they could run. Right now. Right out that door – her and her sister, the only family either of them need. They could run away and not look back.

Helena’s stomach growls.

“ _Dummy_ ,” Sarah breathes, voice quiet as quiet can be. Helena scrunches her face up.

“Don’t _call_ me that,” she whispers back, and Sarah sighs and tugs her hand into the kitchen. Helena makes a beeline for one of the cabinets and Sarah lets go of her hand. She stays back, watches Helena rummage through the cabinets. It’s Sarah’s job to look after her. It’s Sarah’s job to make sure all Helena has to worry about is where they’ve hidden the candy, and how she can find it. That’s what Sarah is _for_ : protecting Helena.

“Got it!” Helena says brightly, voice quiet enough so it doesn’t carry. She shoves the bag under her shirt, so she’s got a big pregnant belly. The two of them bite their lips to keep from giggling, and Helena heads back for the stairs. Sarah follows behind her. If anyone follows them they’ll get Sarah first, and Sarah will hit them and hit them and hit them to give Helena time to run.

But Missus S still has her back to them, so they tiptoe back up the stairs. Helena makes it back to their room first, slips inside; Sarah, for a reason she doesn’t really know, stays on the stairs.

Below them Missus S turns around, and sees Sarah. The two of them watch each other for a moment, Sarah fear-frozen and ready to run, her new foster mother’s face unreadable.

Then Missus S nods, once, sharp. Like she gets it. Sarah’s stomach flips over. She doesn’t say anything, doesn’t stop looking at Missus S until she turns back around. Then Sarah runs.

**Author's Note:**

> ...these are the absolute loudest children in the world and Siobhan was PERFECTLY AWARE the ENTIRE TIME
> 
> Anyways: thanks for reading! Please kudos + comment if you enjoyed! :)


End file.
